


our hands are free

by pettigrace



Category: Glee
Genre: Asexual Character, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettigrace/pseuds/pettigrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Dave are dating and happy so, but there’s one problem: a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our hands are free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clou/gifts).



Sebastian lets out a deep breath as he turn onto his back, his hand stroking softly over his still somewhat wet stomach, as he's only just come out of the shower. It's been quite a long day, full of rehearsals and some family stress that he'd rather not think about, he's so exhausted now that he wouldn't even be able to have sex even if he wanted to. 

He smiles softly when he hears the key turned around in the door's lock, a soft chuckle leaving his mouth when he hears Dave putting his keys away. 

Footsteps, almost not able to be heard, along with the sound of claws scrubbing over a wooden floor are heading towards the bedroom and Sebastian laughs, keeping his eyes closed, "No need to stay quiet when you're here with Crispin." 

"Sorry," Dave answers and when Sebastian looks at him, he sees how he scratches the back of his head like he always does when he's not sure of how to react. 

"It's okay, _obviously_ .", Sebastian smiles and sits up a bit, looking at the dog trying to get into the bed. "You're staying on the _floor_ ."

Dave grins at that and goes into the bathroom, leaving Sebastian alone with the Golden Retriever. 

He narrows his eyes when her paws are up against the blanket again. " _Down_!" 

He knows how much this dog - named after American football player Sarah Crispin - means to Dave, that he's gotten her only shortly after his suicide attempt, that she's helped him to feel comfortable in life and with his new identity. She's been his companion when nobody else wanted to be on his side, and even when Dave started to get on with his new school, when he's started football again, she's been his number one. She still is, Sebastian knows that, but he's certain he _won't be jealous of a freaking dog_. 

He's been dating Dave for a while now – considering that Crispin is still about the same size that she was when Sebastian first met her he guesses she might be a mix after all – and they're as close as they can be, tell each other almost everything - Dave has even had the courage to tell Sebastian that he identifies as asexual although he thought he'd leave him for this ( _as if_ ). 

He's not jealous of Crispin, he accepts her as an important part of Dave's life, but the thing is, he isn't certainly a dog person. And he doesn't need her to take up space in his bed. There's a perfectly fine and comfortable blanket on the floor that she can sleep on, there's no reason for her not to do it. 

Well, except maybe that she's allowed to sleep in Dave's bed, no matter if Sebastian is there or not. So she doesn't even think she wouldn't be allowed to sleep in his bed. He hates how she always presses herself up between their bodies in sleep, leaving her fur _everywhere_. 

She must be the most stubborn creature he's encountered because the way the Warblers listen to him, you'd guess he's kind of an authority person, but still she sits here, big eyes and hoping that she could climb into his bed. 

"Don't look at me like that.", he mutters and crosses his arms into his chest. "This is _my_ bed." 

And then the whole thing turns into a staring contest. 

Of course Dave walks into that and laughs.

Sebastian huffs at him, "Could you please tell your dog she has no business in my bed?" 

As a response, Dave walks over to the blanket and points down at it. "Hey Crisp, come here!" 

Sebastian is amazed, once again, that she actually listens to him, waggling her tail as she walks to her place. 

"And _sit_.", Dave orders and again, she follows his lead. "Good dog.", he says and pats her head. "Stay!" 

She does so, even when he walks up to Sebastian. 

"Hi.", Dave smiles and kisses him shortly. "How was your day?" 

"I livetexted it at you.", Sebastian replies and pats the space next to him so Dave comes into bed. 

"Just the gist of it.", Dave replies. "Wanna talk about it?" 

"It really hasn't been more than that. Warblers, mum bugging me to call my father. You know, the usual.", Sebastian shrugs. "I just need _sleep_. How's yours been?" 

"Exhaustingly normal.", Dave nods in agreement and puts the blanket over himself. "Let's sleep." 

Sebastian leans over to kiss him once more, deeply, his tongue tickling over the other pair of lips almost immediately. 

"Sleep well.", he breathes once they broke apart, a faint smile on his face. 

"You too," Dave says and wraps his arms around his middle, making Sebastian feel safe and wanted and warm. 

He hadn't even realized what a relationship could give to you before he'd started getting closer to Dave, he'd thought it would be cutting of your freedom, that it would take parts of your life away. Truth is, barely anything has changed about his days, only that he knows he always has a person there to support him. It's quite awesome. And as awful as Dave's breakdown has been, it's changed _Sebastian_ for the better, he's realized just how vulnerable humans - which includes _him_ \- are and he treats them as equals now. 

Months after everything, Blaine's mentioned Dave's name in a conversation and Sebastian figured it'd be best to meet him and catch up, to apologize from face to face again, to make sure everything's gotten better for him as well. 

And once Sebastian has actually _talked_ to Dave, once he's gotten an insight into his personality, he'd found out that he's actually an amazing person. That he's grown a lot in the past year only, gone from a mean bully who lied to himself to someone accepting his own traits, even if he yet has to work on his confidence. 

And somehow they've gotten together, an unexpected but yet fitting couple. 

It's pretty perfect, Sebastian thinks. 

And like she's heard his thoughts, Crispin comes up to the bed, tries to get into it yet again. 

Sebastian shoves her away with his foot. 

He can guess she won't give up, she never has but this time he won't give up either. He's lost enough wars against her. 

She waits a bit, as if she is waiting for him to fall asleep, and then puts her paw up again. 

"Down.", Sebastian mumbles quietly so he doesn't annoy Dave. He knows how fast the other boy is at falling asleep, sometimes it's like he's already in dreamland before his head hits the pillow. 

She doesn't listen, of course, so he kicks her again - not too hard, he doesn't want to hurt her. "Go _away!_ "

She gets down, he hears her tap back to her place and lie down with a loud sigh. He's noticed she's quite melodramatic for a dog and while that's been fun at first, it gets quite annoying after some time. Namely at night when you're trying to sleep. 

There's nothing for a while, comfortable silence. Sebastian's able to lie in his bed and relax at the feeling of Dave breathing against his back. It's calming and soon he's about to fall asleep. 

Until Crispin tips her cold nose against his arm. 

He jumps at the touch, he's been so close to sleeping he's actually forgotten she's here. "Jesus! _Crispin_!" 

Sebastian doesn't know if his voice has woken up Dave or if it's been the fact he's bumped against him, but he hears his voice, sounding tired, "What's up?" 

"Crispin.", Sebastian answers in a muffled voice. "Wants in here." 

"Well, let her."

"Uh? No, thanks."

Dave huffs and takes his arm of Sebastian. "Why not?" 

"We've had this discussion already."

"I still don't get it.", Dave says and finally sits up. Sebastian can see parts of him enlightened by the street lamp outside the window. "You don't mind her when we're at my place." 

Sebastian groans. "But this is _my_ bed." 

Dave doesn't say anything, just looks at him. Maybe he's waiting for him to continue. 

"I don't want her to be in my bed. She needs of learn some boundaries. You spoil her!"

"She's pretty uncomfortable on the floor. Leave her there for five more minutes and she'll start crying."

"Okay, apart from the fact that I highly doubt dogs can cry... It's basically just because you spoil her. If you wouldn't always take her into--"

"Why do you hate her so much?", Dave asks, his voice almost _breaking_. 

"I don't hate her!"

"Then let her into the bed!"

"No! If you wanna cuddle with her so badly, you better go sleep on the couch."

He regrets the words immediately after they've left his mouth. He doesn't mean it, he's still working on his aggressive tone when things don't go his way, he doesn't want Dave to go, he'd let Crispin into his bed soon enough--

But when Dave coughs next to him and gets up, he doesn't say a word. Crispin is right behind him, she doesn't need to be called, she always wants to be with him. 

Half of what he's said is true, but he shouldn't have said it anyway, Crispin is a comforter for Dave. How he behaves around her is what makes him feel safe, it's a ritual he needs. Sebastian shouldn't ruin that. 

But he wouldn't be Sebastian if he were to apologize just like that. That's something he should be working on as well, swallow his pride. 

He rolls onto his back again, presses his palms against his eyelids and takes a few deep breaths. 

 _Fine_. If Dave stays on the small couch together with a dog rather than here with Sebastian, he shall have it. At least now he can have the whole bed for himself, sleep as he pleases and not be annoyed by some furry thing touching him. 

He'll have a good night's sleep. 

The only problem, though, is falling asleep in first place. He has barely ever slept alone in the past months, less so after a fight with Dave. Especially about something as stupid as _Crispin sleeping in his bed_. 

He tries to ignore it for a while, sleep nonetheless. It's been Dave's decision to leave the bedroom, he could've stayed here but _no_ , he's gone. It isn't Sebastian's fault. 

After a few minutes, maybe hours, he doesn't know, he decides this won't happen. He won't be able to fall asleep. 

He gets up, slowly and carefully, almost without a single sound so he won't wake up Dave if he has fallen asleep already. The living room is right next to the bedroom, he doesn't have to walk far to see Dave. 

He's lying on the couch, on his back. Crispin is somewhere at the end of the couch, between his feet. Sebastian can barely see anything, there's no light, and he can't even tell if Dave really is asleep until he notices him moving. 

He must be awake, Dave is a heavy sleeper, he barely ever moves in his sleep. Sebastian almost smiles when he notices he isn't the only one affected by the fight. 

"You awake?", he asks quietly. 

"Hmm," is the answer, Sebastian can't tell if he actually sounds awake.

"I didn't mean to-- it's been stupid--", he says, "I'm sorry. I'm a stubborn ass and I actually shouldn't care about Crispin in our bed or not, I actually _don't_ even care-- as long as you're there, you know?" Dave doesn't answer at first and Sebastian feels uncomfortable, he's never been good at apologizing, especially not for stupid things like this, so he adds, "Damn, that sounded cheesy."

Finally Dave chuckles. "You're cute." 

"I'm hardcore!", Sebastian pouts. "Come back to bed? Both of you?" 

He can see the silhouette of Dave's head look down to his feet, at Crispin. "Whatcha thinking, Crisp? Bed?" 

She doesn't respond, is probably asleep and doesn't feel addressed at all, but when Dave moves, so does she. 

They get up and Dave walks over to Sebastian, placing a hand on his hip. "If you really don't want her to be in your bed, we can think of a solution." 

Sebastian shakes his head. "No, it's-- it's fine. I've been an ass. It's okay." 

"You sure?"

"Yeah, totally.", he nods. "Just so you know, one day I will get a cat, name him Zidane and then we can both be embarrassingly obsessed with our pets." 

"Zidane?"

"French soccer legend? The one who threw his head into this Italian guy's chest in the finale of the 2006 World Cup? The best player _ever_ ?"

Dave shrugs. "You know I'm not into soccer." 

"And I'm not into American football. I wonder on a daily basis if those are reasons why we should break up.", Sebastian teases him and gives him a peck on the lips. 

"Nah, you love me.", Dave chuckles. 

"Maybe.", Sebastian replies with a laughter. 

"Let's sleep now.", Dave says and takes his hand, stepping back to the bedroom. 

"Crispin! Come!", Sebastian shouts over his shoulder and almost laughs at the excitement this dog seems to have for _anything_ . 

They aren't that bad creatures, actually.


End file.
